


Valentine's Day

by imjustatypo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this like two years ago, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, agonizing amount of fluff, be warned, i know i'm not posting this on valentine's day but whatever, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustatypo/pseuds/imjustatypo
Summary: taeyong has a pretty big crush on mark...but he hasn't confessed yet depite wanting to. Now when it's the most romantic day of the year...and a little birdie told him his love might not be quite one-sided... will he confess to his longtime crush, mark?Taeyong has a pretty big crush on Mark, he has for awhile. He's been wanting to confess for practically forever, but every time he tries to...he just can't. Now it's the most romantic day of the year and a little birdie (Ten) put an idea in his head that his love might not be quite so one-sided. But, will that idea be enough for him to pick up his courage and confess to his longtime crush?





	Valentine's Day

Taeyong has a knack for planning things. He has a habit of planning it all right down to the second, and he always has a back-up plan in case things go haywire. However, he isn’t actually that good at executing them. He'd get so wrapped up in the details that by the time he had to actually execute his plan he'd get nervous and back out. This annoyed Ten to no end, who had enough of the endless whining about how cute Mark was and how soft Mark's hair must be. Taeyong would make a plan to confess to Mark, a pretty detailed one...he’d get him alone and ask him on a date to a small café by the park where no fans would see them, he'd order Mark his favorite dessert and they'd take a long walk along the lake, then he'd tell him how much he loved him and that he really wanted to take him on a date date sometime,etc,etc. There was only one problem, Taeyong's a coward. 

He'd get Mark to come with him to the café and Mark would order some ice cream, and they'd walk around the park together. Taeyong wanted to tell Mark, he wanted to tell him so bad but the thought that Mark might not like him the same way, the thought that Mark could hate him, be disgusted with him, kept him from uttering a word of his affection for Mark. But now Ten had wormed an idea into his brain, that Mark liked him too. Mark would blush when Taeyong grabbed his hands (boy did Taeyong love his hands though, they fit perfectly in his own). Mark would scrunch up his adorable button nose and laugh when Taeyong said something even the slightest bit funny. He would get sad when Taeyong let go of him, and would sneak longing glances at him when he wasn't looking. At least, that's what Ten told him, and Taeyong trusted Ten. That's why when Ten told him to forget his plan, he did. 

Now it was Valentine's Day. NCT 127 just finished a special v-live for their fans, and all 18 of them decided to throw a Valentine's Day Party at the 127 dorms. Taeyong wasn't really sure why, he was excited for it of course but there didn't seem to be much romance happening between the members of NCT, except for his feelings for Mark of course.

The dorm was all decked out, there was pink, red, and white balloons on the ceiling and tied to various furniture, there was also a large plate of sweets on the dining table as well as in the living room. Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno were watching some kind of romcom on the TV, and Chenle and Jisung were playing some game on their DS on the carpet next to them. Mark and Haechan where sneaking food in the kitchen and the rest were chatting, scattered about the dorm or in their respective rooms. Taeyong was chatting with Ten, Johnny, and Yuta, although the conversation was mostly between Johnny and Yuta, while Ten interjected here and there.  
Soon enough Taeyong saw Mark emerging from the kitchen holding a glass of soda in one hand and a small piece of chocolate, Haechan had tied a pick ribbon into a bow loosely around Mark’s neck and it looked absolutely adorable. Taeyong met Mark's eyes and Mark smiled at him, the ends of his mouth curving upwards into his squishy cheeks and his nose crunching up the tiniest amount, Taeyong couldn't help but take a mental picture of Mark, he was too cute to resist. Taeyong smiled back at him and quickly snapped his head down, fighting the rising blush and fidgeting with his hands.

He can practically hear Ten smirking at him and lifts his head to see a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ten grabs Taeyong by the side of his arm and drags him away towards the kitchen as Haechan walks out of it. They ignore Johnny asking where they're going, and Yuta’s eyebrow raise. Soon they're all alone in the kitchen, standing by the fridge with Ten still sporting his signature smirk. Ten gives him a knowing look and opens his mouth to say something, but before he can Taeyong covers his mouth with his hand, effectively shutting him up.  
“Shut up Ten I know what you're gonna say.”  
Ten rolls his eyes and removes the hand clamping his mouth shut,  
“Honestly Taeyong just ask him out I don't think he'd mind.”  
“I can't do that…”  
“And why not?”  
“He could hate me.”  
“He could love you.”  
Taeyong stops and blinks, a retort not forthcoming as hope takes over and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Ten could be right.  
“It doesn't matter, it has to be special even if I do it.”  
“Mark doesn't care about special Taeyong, it wouldn't matter to him.”  
Taeyong opens his mouth, a response on the tip of the tongue, an excuse to save him from possible embarrassment, only to be cut off as Ten continues.  
“But, if it matters so much to you, just ask him today.”  
Taeyong gives Ten a quizzical look, “What's so special about today.”  
Ten gives Taeyong a look that's somewhere between “why am i friends with you” and “how did you get this stupid” as he answers,  
“It's Valentine's day you idiot, it's already special.”  
Taeyong’s mouth morphs into an ‘O’ shape with the realization before he feels something at the pit of his stomach, fear. He's scared, he has a perfectly good opportunity of course but when it comes to matters of love, Taeyong is a coward. Usually he's strong, courageous, nothing really scares him, except Mark. Mark with his light pink cheeks, Mark with his cute little ears, Mark with the smile that makes Taeyong absolutely melt.  
Before Taeyong builds a response the door opens and Haechan and Mark return to the kitchen. Taeyong’s eyes widen and he snaps his head away from Mark, looking back at Ten who smiling widely, like he just won a satisfying argument.He turns around and opens the fridge carefully pulling out a cheesecake they stored there, while Taeyong leaned against the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen looking dumbfounded.

“Hey Haechan,” Ten calls, “Would you help me bring the cake out?”  
Haechan looks at Ten and smirks, “Sure I'd love to help.”  
Ten and Haechan start to leave the room, and right before they exit Ten and Taeyong make eye contact and Ten winks as he leaves Taeyong and Mark alone in the kitchen.  
“Hey Taeyong-hyung!”  
“Hiya Mark, enjoying the party?”  
“Of course!” Mark says, absolutely beaming. He fingers the ribbon tied around his neck absently, and Taeyong can't help but stare at his neck, wishing he could leave soft kisses on his neck and hold him close as he rests his head on the crook of his neck. Taeyong wishes it was socially acceptable for him to grab Marks hand and intertwine their fingers, holding him close and never letting go.

“You look cute.” Taeyong slips out, his face immediately starting to resemble a tomato. Mark looks at him with amusement in his eyes, smiling sheepishly, “Thanks hyung.” He murmurs, and if Taeyong looks closely enough he can see a faint tinge of pink on Mark's cheeks. Taeyong smiled back at him, and felt the awkwardness creeping up on them, his mind raced to find something to say but his thoughts were all over the place and he didn't seem able to form a complete sentence. Mark was the one who broke the silence,  
“Did you try the chocolate that Kun-hyung brought?”  
“No not yet–”  
“Oh my god hyung it's so good you have to try it.” Mark grabs Taeyong's wrist and drags him out of the kitchen, Taeyong felt himself go even more red as he was lightly pulled out into the common area of the dorm. All thoughts of confessing to Mark vanish from his mind as Mark bends over the table searching the plates for the delicious chocolate.  
Mark was rambling, talking about how ‘this chocolate has almonds in it’ and ‘this one's dark chocolate but tastes more like milk chocolate’ but Taeyong paid no attention, focusing on the curve of Mark’s soft pink lips and how his tongue slipped over his bottom lip when he found a flavor he really liked.

Taeyong was snapped out of his trance (admiring session) when Mark abruptly turned around, the sides of his hand softly hitting Taeyong's chest, pinning him between the table and Taeyong, with his hands almost resting on his chest. They were practically the same height and Taeyong observed that if he just moved the smallest bit forwards his lips would meet Mark's, he would be kissing him and his hands would wrap around his waist and there would be no other care in the world. Taeyong’s gaze was focused intently at Mark's lips and when he finally pulled his attention away from them he was equally surprised to see Mark's eyes looking at his own. All of the sudden all the sounds around them, the talking, the music, the movie, seemed to fade away. The only part of his brain still functioning made a comparison to one of the romance dramas Mark loved to watch. All he wanted to do was lean forward and capture Mark's lips with his own. He brought his hand up and moved small tufts of hair out of Mark’s face, and Mark flushed, looking down at his feet with a piece of chocolate in his hand, loosening the ribbon around his neck the slightest bit as he gets shy. At that moment Taeyong knew, he didn't understand how he could be so stupid. Ten was right, Mark might love him too. Taeyong blinks, and slowly words start to form in his head, and he hooks his finger under Mark's chin, whispering in his ear. “Mark, look at me.”  
Taeyong steps even closer to Mark, smiling to himself. Mark's looks anxious, although Taeyong can sense some kind of hope in Mark's eyes.  
“Mark?”  
“Yeah hyung?” Mark responds, avoiding eye contact with Taeyong.  
“It's Valentine's Day Mark.” Mark giggles at the abrupt statement until it's tampered by Taeyong continuing,  
“Be my Valentine?”  
Mark bursts into a smile that spans his whole face, almost laughing because of the sheer awkwardness of the moment and nods, Taeyong closes the small gap between their lips and suddenly his mind shuts down.

All of his senses were focused on one think, Mark. He was kissing Mark, his hands moved to cup Mark's face and he felt Mark's hand playing with the fabric of his shirt above his waist. Mark's lips were soft, just like Taeyong had always imagined and Taeyong found himself completely absorbed into the kiss, only when he couldn't breathe anymore did they finally break apart. The air around them was awkward, tense as they both tried their best to ignore the other members reactions to their kiss, blushing furiously. All the sudden Mark broke the tension, he began laughing and a flash of chocolate registered on the edge of Taeyong’s vision, Mark popped a piece of chocolate into Taeyong’s mouth and smiled, he was still blushing intensely and Taeyong had a feeling he probably resembled a tomato. Mark wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist and nuzzled into the side of his neck. A big smile took over Taeyong's face, and he couldn't help but dream of his own future, a future filled with Mark, as he ran his fingers through his loves hair.


End file.
